


Risk

by mountland



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountland/pseuds/mountland
Summary: Sometimes it's worth the risk.Happy ending despite character deaths ( death is, as in the show, often the beginning of something new).





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Found my old fics on livejournal and am moving them over to A03. Originally posted: 9th Jun, 2011.

In 2006 Sam Tyler jumps of a building,

Because there is a chance that he might go back to 1973.

It’s worth the risk.

In 1975 he buys Gene a hip flask,

With their names engraved on it,

Because he decides that what they have is worthy of taking a chance on.

In November 1976 they race to catch an armed robber in the act,

Gene drives the Cortina in to the speeding getaway car.

Sam told him it wasn’t worth the risk.

Gene wakes up in 1944, air raid sirens sounding above his head and Sam’s voice on the radio.

He considers putting using his own gun on himself, to see if he will get back,

But decides it isn’t worth risking ending up even further back in time.

He hates rationing.

He misses bacon, and curry and curly wurlys.

But mainly he misses his team. He misses Sam.

In 1978 Sam finds Genes old hip flask under the floorboard.

It has a note from Gene tucked in.

Dated 1947.

In 1979 Sam makes a decision he knows will lose him his job.

Not that it makes any difference; 

Right of next of kin goes to Gene’s ex missus anyway,

In 1979 she turns the life support of.

In 1947 Gene realises he isn’t going back.

He decides to leave a message to Sam, saying everything he never found the words or perhaps the courage to say,

Sam probably won’t find it but there’s a chance he will.

In 1980 Sam steps in front of a car…again,

Maybe he’ll die; maybe he’ll end up in 1873,

But hopefully he’ll go back 30 years…again

In 1950 they commit their first of many criminal offences,

Tight together in the dark,

They know that what they have is worth the risk.

Gene still longs for a decent motor,

And Sam mourns the loss of the chance to live to be old enough for a civil partnership.

So Gene impatiently waits for Austin and Ford’s newest models,

And Sam enjoys being a police officer again.

Sweets are still rationed,

But Gene likes the music,

And Sam has always preferred the radio to the TV anyway.

It was definitely worth the risk. 

All of it.


End file.
